


Never Feels Like Home (Not The Same Since)

by BedheadAries



Series: The World Without You [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedheadAries/pseuds/BedheadAries
Summary: Tony Stark died with Peter Parker. He held him till he faded, till he crumbled into dust. Tony wasn't the same since.Peter woke up to a world without Tony. He never got to hold him, assure him like Tony did. He was lost, somewhere, isolated in space. Peter wasn't the same since.AKA the new spiderman trailer is missing tony stark and im panicking why he wasnt there.





	Never Feels Like Home (Not The Same Since)

**Author's Note:**

> Panic attacks. I wrote this while in the middle of a mini one, so like. Yeah.

The last thing Peter ever saw was Tony. He looked so sorry. Was he disappointed in him? Was he mad at him? Was he mad that got on that ship? Was he a deadweight? He's starting to lose the feeling on his legs. His senses alternated from 15 to 0. He didn't know what was happening.  
  
The world spinned around him. His vision tunneled, focused on Tony. Tony. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark always had the answers. He did. Always. Always.  
  
He clung on to him. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark felt solid, real, tangible. But he wasn't.  
  
The last thing Peter ever saw was Tony.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Mr. Stark was supposed to be the last thing he saw.  
  
"Peter! Honey, I-I-I was so-- I was so---" Aunt May was smothering him from hugs. What? Why... what? Why... what is Aunt May doing here? He felt so nauseous. So weak. He felt so afraid. Every move he makes he feels like he was fading again. He heard swishing behind him. It must be the portal. Portal for what? For what?  
  
"May?" She was holding him like he was going to leave. So tight, yet so loose, like he'd slip through her fingers if she hugged him too tight.  
  
"Peter---" Aunt May breathed out as she kissed his forehead. Just like she used to. He couldn't stop the tears from pouring. He couldn't.  
  
"May..."  
  
"Peter..."  
  
"M-May!" Peter cried. He wailed. "I was so scared--- I was so scared M-M-May... It was-- It was horrible-- It was horrible---" The words came out before Peter understood what they meant. Why was he scared? What was horrible? What was-- what was--- what happened?  
  
He felt so numb.  
  
Numb.  
  
Alive.  
  
But numb.  
  
"I thought I lost you Peter. I thought--- I thought I lost you."  
  
Lost?  
  
Oh.  
  
Lost.  
  
That's right.  
  
He faded.  
  
He crumbled.  
  
He died.  
  
Died.  
  
He died in... in... oh gosh he died in Mr. Stark's arms.  
  
He hurt him again. He hurt Mr. Stark. That was the last thing he'd want to do. Mr. Stark was hurt.  
  
Mr. Stark was hurt.  
  
The titan.  
  
The purple guy.  
  
He- he stabbed him.  
  
Thanos.  
  
A twinge of fear in his heart. Panic. Pain. Terror. Horror.  
  
"Where's he?"  
  
"What?" He pushed himself out of May's hug. He craved for the comfort, but the worry in his heart grew and grew. The Avengers were standing around them. The wizard, Dr. Strange, as he called himself, slowly closed the firey portal.  
  
"Mr. Stark." Peter would've winced as his voice raised an octave, but he... he... couldn't... he can't see Mr. Stark. "Where's Mr. Stark?"  
  
May winced. The Avengers tensed. Their posture stiffened and their pained eyes disguised. Half of them stared at the floor, just a short moment where they can't look at him.  
  
"May?" He propped himself up from the floor. Since when was he sitting? He wobbily stood, and he saw May's hands shoot out towards him, ready to catch, but he refused. He wasn't weak. He was fine. He was fine. Mr. Stark was not.  
  
She flinched, even though it was obvious she didn't want to. Peter noticed it. It was hard to miss with his senses. His senses were going haywire, but his gut wasn't. He didn't bave to be enhanced to know.  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"Where's Mr. Stark? I--- He--- he was there. He was there with me on the weird planet thing--- he was--- he was there---" He was there as he was fading--- is he fading now? It was horrible--- It was horrible--- he couldn't--- no one should---  
  
"Peter calm down---" May reached for him---  
  
"Nononononono---!" He flinched violently away from her, as if contact would make his skin burn. Burn. Ash. Ashes. What if Mr. Stark was also---  
  
"Mr. Stark was there with me! He- he's still there!" He glanced behind him. The portal was no more. Tears poured out as he frantically faced Strange. "Please! Why would you--- why would you close--- why would you close t-the portal?!"  
  
Strange stepped closer. A frown on his face.  
  
"Mr. Parker, no one else was there with you."  
  
W-what?  
  
"Nonononono that's not possible." Peter shook his head. "Is he--- is he here? Is he on medbay? I--- I've got to--- I've got to tell Mr. Stark I'm sorry for--- I've got to." He charted his path towards the door, the elevator, he had to get down there---  
  
"Mr. Parker," Strange cleared his throat. Peter looked at him, eyes wide with fear and anticipation. "This... 'Mr. Stark' I don't think he exists."  
  
"W-what? No. No. No. Mr. Strange sir, this isn't funny." He looked at all the Avengers. He chuckled bitterly. "Did Mr. Stark put you up to this? No, he couldn't have. He--- he wouldn't be so cruel!"  
  
"Peter, honey, calm down---"  
  
"NO! Don't touch me!" He flinched, wrapping his arms around him, curling up into a ball. The last time someone held him... he was dying. He wasn't dying. He's not. He's not. But what if Mr. Stark is? "I don't--- I don't--- I just--- I just want--- why? Why?" May was taken aback at his behavior. She must have. He hasn't--- he hasn't acted like this since... since Uncle Ben.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He cried. His breath hitched in his throat.  
  
It continued for more than a few minutes.   
  
No one knew what to do.  
  
As soon as he calmed down, May slowly started.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter, let's... let's get you settled first, honey, is that... is that okay?"  
..   
  
"We'll... we'll deal with this later. When you're recovered, is that okay?"  
  
Catching a few more of his breaths, Peter gave a shaky, hesitant nod. He was feeling lightheaded now, and the nausea started to act up again. There was ringing in his ears, and he could've sworn he was somewhere else. In his mind.  
  
He was back in the darkness before he knew it.

* * *

Aunt May quietly closed the door to Peter's room. It was pretty high up in the Avengers tower, and it felt... lonely. Missing. Empty. Somehow. She turned to the odd man by the hallway.  
  
"What happened to him?" May made sure to keep her voice quiet to not wake Peter. "Why was he--- why was he in that place? The planet?"  
  
The wizard lowered his head. "I am not quite sure, madam. Everyone else seems to have reappeared where they vanished, including myself. Peter was the only one out of place." It was good thing Strange decided to check the planet for Peter. The lonely desolate planet. "Even the Guardians and the King reappeared in Wakanda."  
  
"He keeps talking about..."  
  
"I don't know if it's a side effect," Strange began, "but, whatever it is, we'll do the best that we can."  
  
"For Peter," May whispered.  
  
"For Peter."  
  
"... I don't suppose that I could use the kitchen here? Scratch that, perhaps order some food for the team? I'm sure you're all tired."  
  
"It's been a long month,"  
  
"I want to thank you for bringing Peter back. I... I couldn't bear to lose someone else."  
  
Strange smiled. "Peter is a good kid with a promising life ahead of him. He deserves this. You deserve this, Mrs. Parker."  
  
"Still. Thank you."  
  
"I'll go talk to the team now. Everyone is a bit shaken up. I'm sure FRIDAY will be happy to help."  
  
"FRIDAY?"  
  
"Oh, right. FRIDAY is an AI. You can find her all throughout this place. She's very... helpful."  
  
"FRIDAY? Who would name an AI a day of the week?" May scoffed.  
  
"Oh, I just heard about it from Col. Rhodes. Aparrently, it was his... his... his uh," Strange trailed off. He chuckled. "My memory mustn't be the same as it used to be. I can't remember the details. Oh well, shall we go, Ma'am?"

**Author's Note:**

> i get that rdj doesnt want to be ironman anymore, but there are a lot of ways to end the story without killing off tony stark!!! avengers:eg is coming out on april, which is like my birthday? so like, nooooo i dont need the sad feelz (if its sad) nuff ranting
> 
> diz isnt finished yet


End file.
